


An Tagen wie diesen

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, M/M, Memories, NadeshdasPOV, Pre-Slash, soulmate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Was sagte man denn an solchen Tagen? Wieso gab es keinen Ratgeber für Fälle wie diesen?„Nadeshda würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"Hmm? Das überraschte die Kommissarin jetzt.„Natürlich, Herr Thiel. Alles, das wissen Sie."Sie war etwas überrascht, als Thiel begann ihre Hand mit dem Daumen zu streicheln. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen, dachte Nadeshda.„Ich..."





	An Tagen wie diesen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht woher es kam, aber ich wusste, dass ich es schreiben musste.  
Warum weiß der liebe Gott :-/  
Vielleicht weil mein Tag heute doof war? Keine Ahnung.

„Was hat der denn heute für eine Laune?", fragte die Klemm. Nadeshda lächelte sie halbherzig an.

„Boerne hat heute... Geburtstag."

Frau Klemm wirkte kurz verwundert, scheinbar hatte sie gar nicht daran gedacht.

„Heute? Oh! Daher weht der Wind. Na schön, dann lass ich mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen. Ich komme morgen wieder und dann möchte ich bitte auf den Neuesten Stand gebracht werden, verstanden? Ach und... richten Sie ihm meine Glückwünsche aus."

Nadeshda nickte. Zwar wird sich bis morgen nicht unbedingt sehr viel tun, aber das brauchte sie der Staatsanwältin ja wirklich nicht aufs Brot schmieren.

Nadeshda warf einen Blick in Thiels Büro. Glücklich war wirklich keine Beschreibung, die auf ihren Chef im Moment passte. Sie hatte Mitleid.

Sicher war Nadeshda noch nie ein Fan vom Professor gewesen, aber sie wusste ja, wie Thiel zu ihm stand, weshalb sie zu ihm blickte und eine Welle von schlechtem Gewissen auf sie einströmte.

Wahrscheinlich war Boerne gar nicht so ein Unmensch. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm in all den Jahren auch unrecht getan? Thiel musste es ja besser wissen. Grundlos saß er nun mal eben nicht so niedergeschmettert da.

Ohne zu zögern erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl und ging geradewegs ins Büro ihres Chefs. Der hatte zwar wohl mitbekommen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, doch sonderlich von Interesse schien das für ihn nicht gewesen zu sein.

„Chef..."

Nadeshda stellte sich hinter den Hauptkommissar und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Natürlich erwartete sie sofort, dass er diese Geste unterband, er war ja sonst auch eher unzugänglich, doch Thiel seufzte nur und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Was sagte man denn an solchen Tagen? Wieso gab es keinen Ratgeber für Fälle wie diesen?

„Nadeshda würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Hmm? Das überraschte die Kommissarin jetzt.

„Natürlich, Herr Thiel. Alles, das wissen Sie."

Sie war etwas überrascht, als Thiel begann ihre Hand mit dem Daumen zu streicheln. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen, dachte Nadeshda.

„Ich..."

Er löste seine Hand und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl in ihre Richtung.

„Ich mag nicht alleine zu Boerne. Würden...Würde es Ihnen was ausmachen.."

„Ich begleite Sie gerne."

Das war die Wahrheit. Sie hatte das größte Verständnis für Thiels Unbehagen. Ihr würde es mit Sicherheit auch nicht anders gehen.

„Danke."

********

Gemeinsam hatten sie nachmittags am Blumenladen halt gemacht und einen bunten Strauß gekauft. Nadeshda hätte sich auch gefreut, wenn Sie mal solch einen tollen Blumenstrauß bekommen würde.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Boernes Geschmack damit treffen."

Thiel begann halbherzig zu nicken. Gut, dass war vielleicht jetzt etwas blöd daher gesagt, aber wie sollte es denn in Zukunft weiter gehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste es ganz und gar nicht und Thiel sah auch nicht danach aus, als hätte er darauf eine Antwort.

Boerne wüsste bestimmt mal wieder sofort ein Patentrezept, aber den konnte sie ja schlecht fragen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg und Thiel blickte stumm aus dem Fenster. Das ihr Chef nicht sonderlich redselig war, dass war ja allseits bekannt, aber heute war die Stille selbst für Nadeshda zu viel.

„Silke und Ihr Vater kommen auch.", unternahm sie den Versuch die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Vaddern? Woher wissen Sie das?"

Thiel wirkte zwar etwas verwundert, aber nicht sonderlich überrascht.

„Der hat heute Mittag im Präsidium angerufen, weil Sie auf dem Handy nicht zu erreichen waren."

„Ich war für Boerne noch was besorgen.", erklärte er und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. So andächtig, als gebe es da tatsächlich etwas aufregendes zu sehen. Außer ein paar parkenden Autos war da aber nichts.

„Silke und ich haben eine Flasche Wein gekauft. Hoffentlich haben wir damit seinen Geschmack getroffen. Bei Boerne weiß man ja nie."

Nadeshda lachte leise. Langsam drehte Thiel seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und lächelte mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel.

„Na ja, einem Fachmann kann man halt nichts vormachen."

Schön. Es war wirklich schön zu sehen, dass Thiel lächelte. Das tat der sowieso viel zu wenig, aber heute tat es gut, gut ihn so zu sehen.

„Sind Sie bereit?", fragte Nadeshda als sie den Motor abgestellt hatte.

„Ja!", seufzte Thiel und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie angespannt er war.

Thiel und Boerne. So naheliegend und trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wann das passiert war. Früher waren die beiden wie Hund und Katze gewesen und plötzlich, ja fast über Nacht war alles anders gewesen. Sie hatte die Veränderung sofort bemerkt. Schon da bemerkt, als Thiel für Boerne den Ehemann mimte. Ihr Chef war verliebt - in Boerne. Das hatte erstmal sacken müssen, doch im Nachhinein war das eigentlich alles völlig logisch gewesen.

Während Thiel nach der Tüte griff, nahm Nadeshda den Blumenstrauß und sie liefen wenige Meter die Straße entlang. Parken war hier eh immer so eine Sache.

********

„Hallo Silke."

Erfreut ihre Freundin zu sehen, nahmen sich die Damen in den Arm und Thiel stand einfach daneben.

„Moin Frau Haller."

„Hallo Herr Thiel."

Silke umarmte den Kommissar und sah ihn mitleidig an.

Ja - jeder wusste wie es in Thiel aussah. Man brauchte wirklich kein Experte sein.

„Die anderen sind schon da.", meinte Silke und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich.

„Die Anderen?", fragte Thiel verwundert.

„Na Ihr Vater, Gustav von Elst, Wotan, Hanne und Betty."

Wow, sogar von Elst hatte sich von Florida hier her begeben, um Boernes Geburtstag zu feiern? Offensichtlich war das Band von Onkel zu Neffe doch größer, als sie es jemals vermutet hatte.

„Na dann wollen wir das Geburtstagskind mal nicht länger warten. Ich seh den Chef schon vor mir, wie er auf den Fußballen hin und her wippt und ungeduldig wartet."

Thiel lächelte kurz, das hatte Nadeshda gesehen. Gut so!

********

Nachdem sich alle ordnungsgemäß und gebührend begrüßt hatten, widmeten sie sich endlich Boerne zu, um ihm zu seinem Ehrentag zu gratulieren. Man wurde ja schließlich nur einmal 54 oder in Boernes Fall...

**Betty:**

„Lieber KF, ich wünsch dir alles liebe zum Geburtstag. Du weißt dass ich kein Bock auf so Feierlichkeiten hab, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dir, aber du bist nun mal mein Onkel und ich hab dich lieb. Ach und das Fick dich ins Knie, KF, das nehm ich jetzt auch mal zurück."

Lachen durchdrang die Runde und Betty legte ihr Geschenk auf den Vorbereiteten Bistrotisch.

**Hanne:**

„Von mir natürlich auch die allerbesten Glückwünsche Brüderchen. Ich finde trotzdem, dass du dir für diesen besonderen Tag ein besseres Etablissement hättest suchen können."

Da hatte Hanne wirklich recht, fand Nadeshda. Boerne liebte es ja eigentlich die ganz großen Geschütze aufzufahren.

**Gustav:**

„Karl-Friedrich. Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Drei, vier Jahre? Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass ich bei euch in Münster war. Du hast aber nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich euch die Nummer mit der Ehe abgekauft hab oder? Also lügen kannst du wirklich nicht."

Nadeshda konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Boerne schnaubte und darauf nichts zu erwidern wusste. Das kam wirklich so gut wie nie vor, dass Boerne mal keine Worte hatte.

**Herbert:**

„Na Professor? Alles fit im Feinrippschlüpper?"

Fast hätte Nadeshda laut gelacht. Herbert war mal wieder in Höchstform,

„Wie dem auch sei. Von mir auch die allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche. Im Übrigen Schulden Sie mir noch 39 Euro. Ich hab das mal durchgerechnet. Auf Trinkgeld brauche ich mit Sicherheit auch nicht zu hoffen."

„Vaddern!", zischte Thiel. Das war die Erste richtige Reaktion seitens ihres Chefs.

Nadeshda konnte nicht glauben, dass Herbert und Thiel wirklich verwandt waren. Das war beinahe schon absurd, wenn man sie miteinander verglich.

Herbert legte sein Geschenk, eine Flasche Whisky meinte Nadeshda erkannt zu haben, neben die Geschenke von Betty, Hanne und Gustav.

Sollte sie nun oder wollte Silke als Nächste? Thiel machte immer noch keine Anstalten.

**Nadeshda:**

„Gut, dann bin ich wohl die nächste Gratulantin. Ich möchte mich vorab bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Herr Professor. Ich weiß, dass wir schon immer unsere Differenzen hatten, aber Sie sind der Mann, der meinen Chef seit Jahren irgendwie erträglich und gleichzeitig unerträglich macht."

Kurz blickte sie zu Thiel, der etwas pikiert aussah.

„Ich mag Herr Thiel ja, aber dank Ihnen durfte ich alle Gemütslagen kennenlernen, die mein Chef so zu bieten hat."

Sie begann zu gackern und auch die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Aber ich will jetzt auch keine weiteren Volksreden schwingen, das können ohnehin nur Sie wie kein anderer und möchte Ihnen daher auch alles, alles liebe und gute zum Geburtstag wünschen. Ach und von der Klemm soll ich Ihnen übrigens auch gratulieren. Die schafft's heute nicht!"

Und das nächste Geschenk, die Weinflasche, landete auf dem Tisch. Boerne liebte ja Geschenke. Immer hatte er da so ein Funkeln in den Augen, was man sonst immer nur bei Kindern an Weihnachten sah.

**Silke:**

„Wotan! Pfui! Hier wird nicht markiert! Entschuldigung, Chef. Das hab ich ihm eigentlich abgewöhnt."

Wieder wurde gelacht und Wotan setzte sich gehorsam neben Silke.

„Eine Koryphäe wird 54. Wahnsinn. Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, als ich damals gesagt habe, dass Sie mir zu alt sind? Das möchte ich jetzt gerne revidieren, Chef. Jetzt sind Sie alt!"

Silke lachte. Nadeshda liebte ja diesen kleinen Schlagabtausch zwischen Boerne und ihr.

„Was soll ich sagen, Chef? Dass Sie der Größte, Beste, Schlauste, Wortgewandteste, Schönste, Arroganteste und Geniereichste sind, wissen Sie ja selbst gut genug. Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nie so einen Chef wie Sie hatte. Ich sag's nicht gerne und ich sag es auch nur einmal, aber ich hab Sie wirklich lieb. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Boerne."

Silke hatte Tränen in den Augen, lächelte aber über diese hinweg.

„Der Wein ist von Nadeshda und mir. Seien Sie gnädig mit uns unwissenden."

Nun war es an Thiel. Der sah nicht wirklich so aus, als hätte er große Lust sich zu Wort zu melden, aber das war Nadeshda ja schon im Präsidium klar gewesen.

Thiel konnte einem wirklich Leid tun, aber warum hatte er sich Boerne nicht einfach offenbart? -Also so richtig? Das er bis über beide Ohren verliebt war, dass dürfte selbst dem Professor nicht entgangen sein.

Thiel straffte sich, griff nach der Tüte, welche rechts zu seinem Fuße lag und setzte sich in Bewegung.

**Thiel:**

„Äh... Moinsen Boerne."

Thiel sah etwas verlegen aus. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm etwas unangenehm, dass sechs Leute, plus Hund hinter ihm standen.

„Ich hab Blumen für Sie. Ähm, die haben Nadeshda und ich gemeinsam ausgesucht und nein, die sind nicht von Fleurop!"

Silke begann zu lachen und Nadeshda konnte nicht anders, als es ihr gleichzutun.

Was tat Thiel denn da? Warum ging er in die Hocke?

„Boerne.. Ich weiß, dass ich's Ihnen nie gesagt habe, aber... ohne Sie bin ich wirklich nur ein halb so guter Kommissar. Ohne Ihre entscheidenden Hinweise und überstürzten Handlungen dauert es tatsächlich 'n büschen länger so 'nen Fall zu lösen. Jetzt werden Se' mir aber nicht rot und eingebildeter, als Sie eh schon sind."

Nadeshda bewunderte Thiel gerade. Der saß in der Hocke und lächelte tatsächlich etwas besonnen.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich meinen Taten auch Worte folgen lasse. Wahrscheinlich wird es hier so manchen nicht überraschen, aber..."

Thiel hielt inne und Nadeshda konnte nur ahnen, was jetzt gleich kommen würde.

„Ich liebe dich, Boerne. -Schon lange."

Betty, Hanne und Herbert sahen jetzt wirklich etwas geplättet aus. Gustav hingegen trug ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen und Silke wusste ja ohnehin, dass Thiel auf ihren Chef stand. Das war schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis unter den beiden Frauen und ständiges Gesprächsthema, wenn sie sich privat trafen.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon viel eher sagen müssen, aber leider brauch ich ja für alles büschen länger, aber wem sag ich das?"

Thiel umfasste den Blumenstrauß mit beiden Händen und atmete hörbar auf.

„Ich wünsch dir..... alles gute zum Geburtstag, Boerne."

Plötzlich sackte ihr Chef zusammen, kniete auf den kalten Kieselsteinen und senkte den Kopf. Noch nie zu vor hatte sie den Kommissar weinen sehen.

Mit fahrigen Händen legte er die Blumen auf die Erde und wischte sich mit dem Jackenärmel Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum Boerne? Warum bist du nicht mehr da? Ich... vermiss dich so."

Ein lautes Schluchzen durchdrang den Friedhof.

„WARUM???", schrie Thiel schmerzlich, griff nach etwas Erde und warf sie neben sich.

Nadeshda schluckte. Sie hatte ja geahnt, dass der Tag schwer für Thiel war, aber dass er seine Gefühle so offen vor ihnen zeigte, überrascht sie dann doch. An Boernes Beerdigung war Thiel bei weitem gefasster gewesen, zumindest hatte es an dem Tag so gewirkt. Vermutlich hatte er aber nur da schon keine Tränen mehr gehabt. Der Kommissar machte ja sonst auch alles mit sich alleine aus und reden wollte er damals nicht. Damals. Heute vor einem Jahr.

Wie absurd es doch eigentlich war. Sie standen hier an Boernes Grab und gratulierten ihm zum Geburtstag, während genau jener Tag auch sein... Todestag war. -Sein Erster. Heute.

Nadeshda hatte keine Lust mehr gegen ihre aufsteigenden Tränen anzukämpfen und als sie sich umsah, hatten alle, wirklich alle Taschentücher in den Händen und weinten. Selbst Wotan sah betreten aus, legte sich neben Boernes Grab und jaulte leise.

„Frankie."

Herbert schnäuzte sich und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. Fürsorglich legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und Thiel schluchzte ein weiteres Mal laut. Gegen jede Erwartung, Thiel und Herbert waren ja noch nie so herzlich miteinander umgegangen, erhob sich ihr Chef und fiel seinem Vater in die Arme.

Dieses Bild war an Dramaturgie nicht zu überbieten.

-Dachte Nadeshda, doch dann passierte etwas, was sie nur aus drittklassigen Filmen kannte.

Die dunklen Wolken über Ihnen wurden durch sanften Lichteinfall der Sonne durchbrochen und erhellten den Friedhof mit angenehm warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Eine laue Brise wehte ihnen um die Nase und Wotan begann mit seiner Rute zu wedeln.

„Boerne ist da, Frank. Er ist heute da. Bei uns. Bei dir!", rief Gustav von hinten.

Tja, das schaffte auch nur der Professor, dachte Nadeshda und verdrückte sich lächelnd eine weitere Träne.

•_Meistens belehrt erst der Verlust uns über den Wert der Dinge. ~ Arthur Schopenhauer_

** *~The End~***


End file.
